Dragon's Cave
Here be dragons. About the room Dragon's Cave was created on June 17th and is owned by Tathar. The cave is littered with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo eurobeat music throughout the cave's many passages... Regulars DanisaurusRex - A very chirpy regular, extremely flirtacious but very popular. A rather quirky sense of humour and currently on a Kongregate break. She prefers to be called Dani, though Danis is also acceptable. Her old account: Daniellabelle. lillygirl217 - Rather shy regular, only speaking when she wants to, open to those whom she trusts, a rather perverted mind, and also very popular in DC. strivingscarab - DC's agony aunt. People go to him when they want advice on things. He almost always hides in PM's when the usual buisness is going on, but gets along well with most. Once people get to know him, they find that he's a great guy, with many an innuendo to share with us all. >_> rawwrImasquirrel - Standard. Xlthuathopec - A generally nice guy, can seem a bit harsh at first especially to new people but once you get to know him, he's great (with many exceptions, of course). Usually called 'X' or 'Xlt' but has other nicknames from his closer friends. Likes to troll every now and then. It wouldn't DC without him. 'Tigeressemerald - Sometimes visits DC due to internet problems, extremely perverted minded individual, but still pretty well liked amongst the other regs. ztigerz123 - Happy, chirpy individual, normally inserting a few words or phrases at precise times to fit the situation. Liked, and a part of DC. iBot - The mod. Not official, of course, but DC's reg mod. xKreeStahhx/1313PeanutButter: Big flirt, big perv, big heart, big friends. Everyone loves KreeStahh. Also well liked by most. Needs to get off her high horse on occaision, but a lovely person overall. Mods iBot - The mod. Not official, but still the mod that is in DC the most. Citizens AximilliXmanor: - Doesn't visit DC much, talking with his circle of friends. Currently in an e-relationship with princessrosa. Mioh: Practically doesn't visit Dragons Cave anymore. Was a very large troll, trolling everyone and anyone. princessrosa: Very quirky snese of humour. Not afraid to kick someones ass in rp if they piss her off too much. In an e-relationship with AximilliXmanor Notes "Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Dragon's Cave is also filled with countless Role-Playing addicts, which do not care whether RP is allowed in Dragon's Cave or not, in which RP isn't allowed. If a moderator makes a surprise visit while the regulars, or any other user, role-plays, and the moderator is strict, probably half of them will be banned. There's also a lot of 'trolls' too. Very friendly community with many active chatters as well. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms